


Taking Chances

by unaspectre



Series: A Ready Made Family [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Ready Made Family. Daniel and Sha're find that having a long distance relationship is not easy in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This is a sequel to A Ready Made Family, you will need to have read this first.  
> Enjoy.

_The large stone ring sat in the warehouse where it had been hidden for several weeks now. No one knew what it was, what it did or how to work it._

_“It’s incredible,” Professor Adam Dennison breathed as he stared at the ring his eyes tracing the patterns on each segment with fascination, “And you haven’t been able to decipher these markings._

_“No,” Derek Tomlinson frowned before stating sharply, “That’s why you’re here, Professor.”_

_Adam took a deep breath and walked forward so he could study it closer, he could see the hired guards standing round the edge alert. Looking to the notes sitting on the table next to the strange artefact Adam wondered if he would be the one to unlock its secrets._

_Taking a seat at the small desk he started to work._

_Tomlinson paced his ‘office’, he’d managed to get a hold of the ring but he knew that unless the people he had working on it had a breakthrough in the next few weeks then it would be over. No matter how much money he had, Tomlinson knew that he didn’t have enough to keep them off his back._

_But he had to find out what this was; he had to because it was all he could think of._

_Adam shook his head in frustration; he’d been working on this for days and was still no closer to discovering its secrets. As he closed his eyes, a loud noise made him turn to look at the ring._

_Adam scrambled backwards along with the soldiers who all aimed their weapons at the now spinning inner ring of the large circle._

_“What’s happening?” Tomlinson yelled as he came running over._

_“I don’t know,” Adam told him, “It just started doing that?”_

_They all watched astonished as what appeared to be a spurt of water exploded from the centre of the ring before it settled into a rippling pool. Everyone watched in astonishment as the puddle suddenly spat out a child. Adam started forward to help the little girl, he guessed about four or five, who slammed onto the cold concrete floor. At his touch she jumped up startled her brown eyes large with fear as she babbled in a foreign language._

_“Sh,” Adam soothed her; she was a beautiful child with golden skin, thick black curly hair, a rosebud mouth and deep brown eyes framed by long lashes, “You’re safe.”_

_“Na ne,” she cried, she tried to turn and run back through the ring but Adam caught her before she could escape._

_Tears filled her eyes as the puddle in the centre of the ring disappeared; she sagged back against Adam crying. He turned her round and lifted her into his arms, gently rubbing her back as she lay against his shoulder._

_“What do we do with her?” Tomlinson asked, he looked down at the sleeping child as she lay on the couch under Adam’s coat._

_“My wife and I can take her,” Adam replied, “I’ve almost got her language and I’ve managed to communicate with her.”_

_Tomlinson looked unconvinced but before he could say anything else Adam stopped him, “My wife and I can’t have children, let us take her. There will be no connection to you at all.”_

_Tomlinson frowned before he nodded, “Take her. I’ll fix it so her adoption is completed without hassle, as far as anyone knows you were nowhere near this place. Now go. This is over; I don’t have the time left to find out what this is.”_

_Adam saw that it was time to leave; he gently shook the child who yawned and looked up at him sadly._

_“Come on, sweetie,” Adam lifted his new daughter into his arms, “Let’s go home,” he thought over what she’d babbled at him before she’d fallen asleep and hoped he was right with what he assumed was her name, “Let’s go home, Sha’re.”_

*********************************************

It was now three full months since Sha’re Dennison had let her guard down and allowed herself to begin a relationship with her Daniel Jackson, her dear friend’s long lost brother and the uncle of her adopted son. They were slowly working their way through the long-distance problem but the one thing she was still trying to get her head around was his job, which was why she was currently sitting in her best friend’s lounge twisting a napkin around in her hands.

Daniel had called her a few hours ago, she had known straight away from his tone that something was happening, but he told her very little so she’d spent the last few hours in a daze waiting for her phone to ring again.

“If I’m boring you then you should go get some sleep,” Debbie said breaking Sha’re’s trance.

Sha’re sighed dropping her head into her hand for a second, “I’m sorry, I’m just…”

“What’s Daniel doing that’s got you wound so tight?” Debbie asked, astute as always.

“He’s on a business trip,” Sha’re used the standard lie, “It’s just that I hate not seeing him for so long. When he called earlier he couldn’t talk for long and I just…I miss him.”

Debbie chuckled making her friend grimace at her.

“Sorry, Sha’re,” Debbie told her, “But it was not that long ago you were refusing even to contemplate Daniel in that light. I know this sucks but you have to weigh up the good time you have when you’re together against how being apart makes you feel.”

Sha’re jumped as her cell phone rang, pulling it out relief filled her to see Daniel’s picture on the screen and she quickly hit the button.

“Daniel?”

“Hey,” his voice was filled with exhaustion, “I…I’m back and I’ve managed to arrange to come to see you.”

Sha’re smiled, “That’s wonderful. When will you get here?”

“Give me half an hour to pull a bag together,” he told her.

“Half an hour?” Sha’re said surprised, “We’re at Debbie’s. We were staying here…” she trailed off as Debbie waved to her.

“Mike will take you home,” her friend told her shortly with a smile.

Sha’re smiled gratefully at her friend before turning her attention back to the call, “We’ll be waiting for you.”

“Call me when it’s safe to beam in,” Daniel told her, “See you soon.”

 

Mike carried the unconscious Nicky up to his room as Sha’re put his things away. She was so relieved Daniel was safe and all she wanted was to hold onto him.

“That’s him tucked in,” Mike said as he jogged downstairs, “Do you want me to stay until Daniel gets here?”

Sha’re shook her head giving him a quick smile, “It’s alright. He won’t be long and you have to get up early for your shift tomorrow.”

Mike chuckled and gave her a quick hug, “How did I end up with two of you nagging me?”

Sha’re kissed his cheek, “Just luck. Tell Debbie I’ll call her tomorrow.”

With a cheery wave he left her alone. Sha’re sat down and waited until she was sure Mike was far enough away from the house before she dialled Daniel.

“It’s safe,” she said the moment he answered before wincing as the room filled with a bright white light. When it faded she smiled to see a clearly exhausted Daniel standing there.

Daniel dropped his bag catching her in a tight embrace.

“It’s so good to see you,” Daniel breathed as his arms tightened around her.

Sha’re squeezed him back before she moved to look at him taking in the bags around his eyes and his scruffy appearance.

“You look exhausted,” she gently touched his cheek, catching sadness in the blue depths, “What happened?”

“Can I tell you the story later?” he asked, “I just want to hold you.”

Sha’re led him to the couch and sat beside him resting her head on his chest as Daniel held onto her in a way that worried her.

 

Daniel sighed in contentment as he was finally able to relax, the warmth of his girlfriend pressed against him and for the moment he felt as though the world was fine, that the last few hours were just a bad dream.

“Why don’t we go to bed,” Sha’re’s soft voice made him start and open his eyes.

“What?”

“You need to sleep,” Sha’re told him, “Come on.”

Daniel allowed her to move him to the bedroom smiling as she unpacked his bag into a drawer for him. They’d only been a couple for three months but she’d made a space for him in her life.

“I’m sorry,” he said through a yawn, “I do want to talk to you and everything but…”

“You’ve had a hard day,” she finished for him.

Daniel nodded; he sat on the bed heavily. Sha’re stood in front of him and as Daniel looked up at her he saw the reason he’d fought so hard that day, the reason Jack had sacrificed himself. Daniel took her hand and pulled her to sit at his side, “I love you.”

Sha’re felt her breath catch, they had only been together a very short time and she was reluctant right now to put words to how she felt for the man beside her.

“It’s okay,” Daniel read her mind in the pause, “I’ve had a day that forced a few realisations and that one came to me very quickly. I needed to share it with you.”

Sha’re hugged him tightly, “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

Daniel lay happily in the warm cocoon he’d been sleeping in. He was safe, comfortable and for a moment everything was right with the world. His phone ringing forced him awake and Daniel reached out blindly to grab it. Forcing his eyes open he glanced over to the other side of the bed finding Sha’re was already up before checking who was calling and groaning.

“Jackson,” he answered hoping this wasn’t going to pull him away from the two weeks’ vacation he’d been promised yesterday.

“Apologies, Dr Jackson,” Weir’s voice came, “But the President wants to speak with SG1 this afternoon. We have the ship ready to transport you directly there then back to LA once it’s over.”

Daniel groaned in annoyance, “When?”

“In an hour,” Weir explained, “It should only take a few hours.”

As she hung up Daniel sighed. He’d wanted to spend all the time he had on vacation with Sha’re and Nicky without thinking of his work or saving the world. Scrubbing his hand across his face Daniel grimaced at the amount of stubble sitting there. Pulling himself out of bed he headed for a shower.

 

“Good morning,” Sha’re’s amused voice made him start as he wandered downstairs to the kitchen, “At least it will be for about ten more minutes.”

Daniel winced, “Sorry, I guess I was more exhausted than I thought.”

Sha’re smiled and kissed him as he reached her, “Well, lunch is almost ready and there’s coffee waiting for you.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, “You are amazing.”

“I know.”

“Uncle Daniel!!!” the excited cry preceded the small ball of energy flying towards Daniel.

Daniel grinned as the little boy he was suddenly holding hugged him, “Hi kiddo.”

“Mommy, when did Uncle Daniel get here?” Nicky twisted in Daniel’s arms to ask.

“Last night,” Sha’re replied, “And I didn’t tell you before because he needed his sleep.”

“And I can’t play with you just now,” Daniel said, he glanced at Sha’re, “I have to go to work for a few hours but I’ll be back later then I’ll be here for the next two weeks.”

“Yeah,” Nicky cried, he gave Daniel one more hug before twisting to be put down and wandering back to his toys.

“You’re leaving already?” Sha’re asked softly, there was no anger in her voice yet but Daniel knew it was under the surface.

“I have to go report what happened yesterday to the President,” Daniel grimaced, “It’s not exactly something I can refuse to do.”

“And then we have you here for two weeks?”

Daniel rested his hand on her cheek before stepping into her, “Two whole weeks where I can be with you and Nicky,” he paused, “Jack gave his life for us.”

Sha’re stared at him, “He’s dead?”

“No,” Daniel whispered, “In a way worse. He put himself into a kind of cryogenic suspension. It was the only way to stop him from dying.”

Sha’re hugged him tightly, “I’m so sorry.”

Daniel kissed her before holding her close, trying to hold onto the feeling of calm she instilled in him before his meeting.

*********************************************

As the light faded Sam smiled at her friend, he looked much better than he had when they’d last seen one another the previous night.

“Hey,” she greeted Daniel as he walked towards her, “Sleep well?”

Daniel nodded, “Yeah. You?”

“Well considering I don’t even remembering going to bed,” Sam shrugged, “Are you okay?”

Daniel nodded, “Being with Sha’re last night helped. Jack knew what he was doing when he took the database into his head, when he stopped me doing it.”

Sam squeezed his arm, “Teal’c is waiting for us. I’m hoping this won’t take long. I promised the kids I’d take them to the cinema tonight.”

“Auntie Sam is in town,” Daniel smiled slightly, “I know what you mean; I didn’t even see Nicky until this morning.”

Sam motioned him forward and they left the small room to where their team-mate was waiting for them.

 

“Thank you, SG1,” Henry Hayes said as the team finished giving him the full details of the previous day, “I’ve been told you’ve been given the next two weeks vacation time. Enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you, sir,” Sam nodded taking the lead, without Jack there she was their leader.

“Dr Jackson,” Hayes called as they began to file out, “Can you stick around for a few more minutes.”

Daniel grimaced; he gave the other two a quick nod before heading back to where the President stood.

“Is there something else you want to know, Sir?” Daniel asked softly, wanting this meeting to be over.

“It’s actually about Miss Dennison.”

Daniel felt his breath catch worriedly not sure what was coming.

“George told me she was worried that her origins would cause problems regarding her son,” Hayes said, “I wanted to let you know that I’ve personally made sure that under no circumstances will her son be taken from her.”

“Thank you,” Daniel said sincerely, “Nicky is her world.”

Hayes nodded, “Family are the most important thing and the one you’ve found is something you need to cherish.”

Daniel smiled brightly, “I do. I cherish them both.”

“Oh,” Hayes said suddenly, he reached down and pulled up a model of Airforce One, “I heard your nephew likes planes so you can give him this. Now get back to your family and enjoy your vacation.”

Daniel took the plane with a soft thank you before leaving as quickly as possible – ready for his vacation.

*********************************************

Daniel smiled as he walked, his arm wrapped around Sha’re’s shoulders while Nicky skipped ahead of them. To their side walked Debbie and Mike as their sons were running along with Nicky through Disneyland. Debbie had been horrified to discover Daniel had never been to a Disney park of any description and arranged for them all to go the next day. The past week had been wonderful as he had been able to immerse himself in just being with the two most important people in his life but he was also very aware of how little time he had left until he had to return to the SGC and what came with it.

“Uncle Daniel,” Nicky called as he came running back to him, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am,” Daniel assured him, laughing as Nicky turned back to the other two, “I think he’s satisfied with my answer.”

“I know,” Sha’re laughed, “He will want to go on the rides especially Pirates of The Caribbean. And he will want you to go on with him.”

Daniel chuckled, “I can deal with that.”

As if on cue his phone began to ring and Daniel gritted his teeth in annoyance especially as he saw Sha’re’s eyes darken, she knew that only certain people had that number and if it was ringing it was not good.

“Sam?” Daniel said shortly as he stepped away from the group to speak to her, “What’s wrong?”

“Why would anything be wrong?” came his friend’s teasing voice, “Turn around, Daniel.”

Confused he did as told and frowned as he saw Sam standing not that far from him Jacob just behind her with his son, daughter-in-law and two grandkids.

“What are you doing here?” Daniel demanded as they reached him.

“Same as you,” Jacob noted, “So, do we get introductions or what?”

Daniel rolled his eyes and quickly made the introductions of his group pleased to finally meet Sam’s brother Mark, his wife and two daughters.

 

“Are you having fun?”

Daniel glanced over at Sam as they walked side by side just behind the rest of the group. Jacob had quickly caught Sha’re for discussion. As practically a surrogate father to Daniel he had been very interested when Sam had told him about Daniel’s nephew and his mother so the moment he could Jacob was trying to get to know her a little.

“It’s nice to spend time with them for longer than a weekend,” Daniel smiled as he looked over to where Sha’re was laughing at something Jacob had said, “Nicky is loving it.”

“What about the fact you and Sha’re are now sleeping together?” Sam was straight to the point,” Has he said anything about that?”

Daniel frowned at her, “He has noticed that we’re now…more affectionate than before but it doesn’t seem to bother him.”

After a few seconds Daniel noticed that Sam had slowed them so that they’d fallen behind the group more than before.

“Sam, how did you know I was here?” Daniel asked suddenly suspicious of his friend, he sighed, “Catherine told you. What do you want?”

“I have an idea about how to help the Colonel…”

“No,” Daniel cut her off.

Sam grimaced at him, “What do you mean no? Don’t you want him back?”

“Sam,” Daniel said darkly, “I am on vacation with my family for the first time ever. I’m getting to spend time with the woman I am crazy about for longer than a day, why do you want to ruin this for me?”

“I’m trying to help our friend,” she snapped back.

Daniel pushed a hand through his hair in annoyance, “No, you’re not. You want to make yourself feel better about leaving him in the ice. Let me tell you something, Sam Jack is fine and the last thing he said to me was to never put anything ahead of Sha’re and Nicky. If I agree to leave and help you in whatever idea you have then Jack will kick my ass for it.” 

“Daniel…”

“Sam,” he cut her off, “Leave it. I will be back at the base in a week.”

Without another word he moved to join Debbie who was the only one not on the ride leaving Sam to watch him annoyed.

 

“Are you okay?” Debbie asked Daniel as he stood arms folded across his chest frowning.

Daniel nodded, “I’m fine. Sam and I are just disagreeing.”

“You guys good friends?” Debbie probed.

“Yeah,” Daniel answered shortly suddenly aware he was being interrogated, “Sam and I have worked together for almost seven years. We’re just friends and always have been.”

“Good,” Debbie smiled.

Daniel smiled affectionately at her, “I’m not going to hurt Sha’re, I promise.”

“Uncle Daniel,” Nicky cried as he came running out the exit of the ride excitedly, “You have to come on this time.”

Picking the boy up Daniel focussed on his vacation once more.

*********************************************

Sha’re moaned softly as Daniel’s body pressed against hers, his lips brushing along her neck his hands gently stroking her skin while Sha’re slid her hands through his hair and along his back. Tonight was his last night with them and tomorrow they would go back to their relationship being over the phone and email.

When Daniel moved to lie at her side Sha’re turned and cuddled close to him.

“Hey,” Daniel whispered to her, “I know.”

“The past two weeks have been so good,” Sha’re sighed, “Having you here all the time. Nicky has loved it so much.”

Daniel pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I loved it to. And I love you.”

She dropped her eyes for a second from him, smiling as he gently touched her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

“You don’t have to say it back. I don’t need you to,” Daniel said to her, “But I can’t stop telling you that I love you.”

Sha’re pushed herself up and kissed him pushing Daniel back before sliding onto him, she couldn’t tell him how she felt but she could show him.

 

“Don’t go, Uncle Daniel,” Nicky cried as he clung to Daniel tearfully, “Why can’t you stay here?”

“I have to work,” Daniel reminded his nephew, “And I can’t do that here.”

Nicky dropped his head onto Daniel’s shoulder hugging him tightly. Sha’re gently rested her hand on her son’s back.

“Come on, sweetie,” she said softly, “Your uncle Daniel has to go now, he has to catch his plane.”

Reluctantly Nicky let go and allowed Daniel to put him down. Daniel reached out and pulled both into an embrace.

“I’ll call you as soon as I land,” Daniel promised before whispering to Sha’re, “I love you.”

Sha’re kissed him quickly seeing his cab arrive and she held Nicky close to her as Daniel left them to return to his dangerous job. Two weeks had gone far too quickly and she wondered how much longer she could do this.

 

Sha’re checked Nicky once more to make sure he was sleeping before she headed to her own room to get ready for bed. As she entered the room she found a small present sitting on her pillow. Sitting on the bed Sha’re opened the gift frowning as she found a jewellery box, she took a deep breath as she prised the lid open and smiled in relief to find a pair of diamond earrings sitting there to match the necklace he’d given her at Christmas.

Leaning back on the bed Sha’re knew that being in a long-distance relationship was going to be hard but Daniel was worth it and she was going to ensure that she didn’t lose him.

*********************************************

Nicky sat at his table colouring in while his mommy worked next to him. He liked when he got to sit with her and pretend he was doing important things like she was. He was going to be five years old tomorrow, a big boy and he was looking forward to his birthday party. Nicky just wished that his Uncle Daniel would be able to come but Mommy kept telling him that Uncle Daniel was very busy with work and might not be able to come for the party.

When the phone rang Nicky looked up but his mommy waved him back to his drawing as she took the phone into the other room. 

 

“Does he know I’m coming?” Daniel asked after he’d shared the fond hello with Sha’re.

Sha’re chuckled softly, “Of course not. I want you to be a surprise.”

She heard his laugh before sensing the hesitation from the other side of the call, “Daniel?”

“I have another surprise for Nicky,” he confessed, “Jack‘s coming with me. He’s going to hire a plane and take Nicky up for a couple of hours as a birthday present. If you don’t mind.”

“And if I do?” she teased.

Daniel let out a long sigh, “If I was there I’m sure I could persuade you. So that’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

“You are so sure you can change my mind,” Sha’re lowered her voice, “Aren’t you?”

“I think we have established precedent on that one,” Daniel teased with a chuckle, “Or have you forgotten?”

“Hmm, my Daniel,” Sha’re breathed feeling a tingle as she thought back, “You need to remember to behave or you will be sleeping in the guest room again.”

“Where will you put Jack?”

Sha’re laughed, “He can have the guest room and you can sleep on the couch. And it’s not a comfortable couch to sleep on. Trust me.”

“Then I better make sure you’ve forgiven me before bedtime,” Daniel replied, she could hear the enjoyment of their teasing in his voice.

“I have to go,” Sha’re told him, “I have to make Nicky his dinner.”

“I love you,” Daniel said softly, “And I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Sha’re laughed as Nicky raced around the back yard with his friends. He’d been as high as a kite all day from the moment he’d opened his eyes at 5 am and Sha’re had tried to be as indulgent as possible. Thankfully Debbie and Mike had brought the boys over early to help her set up for his party so Sha’re didn’t have to spend all her time watching over him. Checking the clock she hoped Daniel’s flight wouldn’t be delayed today as she was going to wait until he’d arrived before bringing out the birthday cake.

“I thought Daniel would be here,” Debbie said as she arrived back inside after setting out some food.

Sha’re smiled, “Really?”

“Spill,” Debbie demanded.

Sha’re smiled even more, “His plane lands in just under an hour. He’s my big surprise for Nicky.”

Debbie chuckled, “And I bet that means you get a nice present too.”

Sha’re rolled her eyes at her friend, “You have a one track mind.”

“Hey, I’m not the one whose boyfriend lives in another state,” Debbie reminded her before picking up the bowls of chips sitting there and heading back outside.

 

Sha’re nervously checked her watch wondering where Daniel was. His flight had landed on time, she’d checked and he should have been there by now. Nicky was enjoying his birthday but he’d asked several times in the past ten minutes when they would have cake.

“He’ll be here,” Debbie murmured as she passed Sha’re with some more drinks.

Before Sha’re could reply the bell rang and relief filled her. 

“Sorry,” Daniel murmured as he kissed her hello, “We were caught in traffic.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sha’re grinned before looking behind him at the man standing there, “Hello, Jack. It is so good to see you again.”

“And you,” he greeted her with a smile, “So, is there cake?”

“Jack,” Daniel rolled his eyes but didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Sha’re motioned them in.

“Put your bags down,” she told them, “I have to light the candles then when the cake comes out you follow. Okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” the two men grinned in unison making her roll her eyes.

 

Nicky beamed as everyone began to sing to him, his eyes widened as he saw the large cake his mommy was carrying in with five candles on it. As she moved to place the cake down Nicky saw the two men following her.

“Uncle Daniel,” Nicky cried leaping out of his chair and throwing himself at the man he didn’t think would be there.

“Hi, kiddo,” Daniel hugged Nicky tightly, “Happy Birthday. I brought someone else with me.”

Nicky looked at him confused before glancing over Daniel’s shoulder and squirmed out of Daniel’s arms to get to the other man, “Jack.”

“Make a wish and blow out your candles,” Sha’re said smiling as Daniel slipped his arm around her waist.

Nicky closed his eyes and made his birthday wish before blowing out his candles, as everyone cheered he grinned and hugged his uncle happy to see him.

 

Sha’re gasped as Daniel pushed her against the wall of her bedroom and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, his body moulded to hers as their fingers entwined.

“There are people downstairs,” Sha’re murmured, “We should go back down.”

“Minute,” Daniel breathed back, “I just want to say hello properly.”

Sha’re sighed softly and relaxed into her boyfriend’s kisses. She was so happy he’d managed to arrange things so he could visit for Nicky’s birthday. When they parted Daniel smiled at her.

“So am I still sleeping on the couch?” Daniel murmured softly in her ear.

Sha’re chuckled, “I think you have persuaded me but be on your best behaviour for the rest of the day.”

Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist and they started back downstairs to rejoin the party where Jack was currently telling the kids a story which had them all listening enraptured.

“And what have you two been doing?” Debbie murmured as she walked passed them to go get a fresh drink.

*********************************************

Jack sat watching Daniel as he read to Nicky smiling at how comfortable his friend was with the little boy when only last year if there was a child Daniel would step back for either Jack or Teal’c to deal with them. A mug of coffee appeared before him and Jack looked up to nod a thanks to Sha’re receiving a soft smile back as she took a seat on the couch.

“Thank you,” Sha’re said softly, “It is very nice of you to come here just to take Nicky on a flight for his birthday.”

Jack shrugged, “He’s a good kid and I don’t get to show off that often. If you want you can come but I think Daniel wants you to himself for a few hours.”

The young woman laughed, “I do not want to disappoint him.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sha’re spoke up again, “I am so relieved you’re safe. When Daniel told me he what had happened, he was devastated.”

Jack shrugged, “I knew they’d find a way to get me home. I know my team pretty well. And I knew Daniel would be okay because he has you.”

Sha’re blushed slightly as she smiled, “I know he loves me, I’m just not ready to tell him yet.”

Jack squeezed her hand, “He knows.”

 

Sha’re lay exhausted next to her lover laughing as he slid close to her again, “Daniel, you need to let me catch my breath.”

“Yeah, but we don’t have long left,” he reminded her as he slid his lips along her neck, “Jack will be calling soon to let us know they’re on their way back.”

“Good point,” Sha’re laughed sliding her arms around him finding his lips on hers.

They lost themselves in each other again and Sha’re held onto him whispering his name as he murmured hers. Sha’re knew how she felt for the man she was currently wrapped around but something was just stopping her telling him. 

“You know,” Daniel sighed as he lay beside her again, “I really should thank Jack for making me go running and build my stamina.”

Sha’re laughed again, she loved this feeling - relaxed and exhilarated, safe and comfortable.

“Sorry I have to leave tomorrow so early,” Daniel murmured.

Sha’re cuddled close to him, “You have to protect the world. I can’t really argue against that, can I?”

“I want to spend more time with you,” Daniel told her, “Both of you.”

Sha’re kissed him, “I know but unless one of us moves…”

Her next thought was cut off as the phone rang and Daniel reached over to answer it. Sha’re instantly knew it was Jack warning them he and Nicky were on their way home so slid out of bed so she could have a quick shower.

“Where are you going?” Daniel reached out and snagged her wrist pulling her back onto the bed.

“Do you really want Nicky asking why we’re not dressed and look like we’ve been running about in the sun?” she asked making Daniel groan before adding, “You could join me in the shower.”

Daniel quickly let her go and bounced up, “Sure.”

 

The next morning as Jack and Daniel were preparing to leave Daniel hugged his nephew tightly. Nicky had loved spending time with Jack and the flight Jack had taken him on had been regaled to them over and over in the few hours before he’d fallen asleep. As Jack caught Nicky for a hug Daniel turned to Sha’re wrapping his arms around her.

“Love you,” he murmured softly, “And I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Sha’re sighed holding onto him, “Call me every night you can.”

Daniel grinned at her before kissing her quickly, “I promise.”

As he joined Jack in the cab Daniel sighed, it was getting harder and harder to leave.

*********************************************

Sha’re frowned as she heard the doorbell, she had been happily curled up reading a book waiting for Daniel to call. As much as she disliked the distance between them their phone-calls were always enjoyable, Daniel knew how to make her blush even from so far away and Sha’re was always glad that these calls happened when Nicky was fast asleep.

With an annoyed sigh Sha’re placed her book to one side, a slight hope filling her that Daniel had somehow been able to make a surprise visit was quickly quashed as she opened the door to find Jack O’Neill and Janet Frasier standing there.

“What’s going on?” Sha’re demanded knowing instantly that something was wrong.

“Can we come in?” Jack asked his voice was soft making Sha’re more fearful than before.

Sha’re stepped back and let them inside, she slowly closed the door before turning to her visitors who were both looking tense.

“What’s happened to Daniel?” Sha’re nervously started to play with the pendant that sat at her neck, the one Daniel had given her for Christmas.

“He’s missing,” Jack told her, “On their recent mission the team found themselves in the middle of a civil war. The building they were in was hit by an explosive and although Carter and Teal’c made it back…”

Sha’re slowly sank onto the couch behind her as Jack trailed off, “How do you know he’s not dead?” Sha’re couldn’t stop herself from asking.

Jack sat beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder, “Because I know Daniel and until I have proof then I won’t give up on him. You just have to believe in him?”

Sha’re shook her head feeling numb not sure what to do or say right now, she felt light-headed and lost suddenly wishing she’d managed to tell Daniel how she felt about him, wishing she hadn’t been so afraid of letting down her defences.

 

Jack grimaced as he saw Sha’re’s eyes glaze, he glanced at Janet who moved to the young woman and checked her.

“Sha’re,” Janet said softly, “Sha’re, is there someone you want us to call to come and stay with you?”

The young woman looked up slowly looking a little confused at Janet’s presence before whispering, “Debbie.”

“What’s her number?” Jack asked as he picked up the phone.

Sha’re reached out and pressed the quick-dial button for her friend before she turned to Janet, “I need to check on Nicky.”

Janet nodded and gently rubbed Sha’re’s arm, “Okay, I’ll come with you while the General calls your friend.”

Sha’re nodded absently before mechanically leading Janet out of the room while Jack waited for the phone to be answered.

“Hello?” came the answer finally.

Jack took a deep breath and quickly explained everything to the woman on the other end of the phone. 

“I’ll be right there,” the woman replied before the ring tone sounded in Jack’s ear.

Janet appeared a few moments later looking as tired as Jack felt. She sat down on the couch and rubbed at her temple as she let out a soft sigh.

“She’s sitting with Nicky,” Janet said sadly, “Just holding him as he sleeps. Jack, I’m worried about her. She’s in shock; I just hope the friend she asked for can help her come out of this.”

“Me too.”

 

It was less than twenty minutes later when the doorbell rang before the door opened revealing a woman as she put a key back in her pocket.

“Debbie,” Jack greeted her, “Nice to see you again, wish it were for a better reason.”

“Where’s Sha’re?” Debbie got straight to the point not wanting to be drawn into any kind of conversation until she knew her friend was alright.

“She’s with Nicky,” Janet spoke up before answering the unasked question, “Dr Janet Fraiser.”

Debbie gave a quick nod but before she could make a move to find her friend Sha’re appeared at the door, without a word Debbie moved and wrapped the younger woman in a tight embrace.

“Okay, honey,” Debbie soothed, “We’ll pack you and Nicky some things then you’ll come stay with us for a few days.”

As Sha’re nodded and wandered away Debbie frowned, “She’s never this compliant.”

“She’s in shock,” Janet said, “Just keep an eye on her for a few days.”

Jack handed Debbie a card, “This is my direct number if they need anything. We’ll call as soon as we have any news on Daniel.”

Debbie nodded, “Thank you.”

As Jack and Janet left the house Debbie headed to help her friend.

*********************************************

Sha’re lay on the bed in Debbie and Mike’s spare room staring out the window at the clouds in the sky. Sadness and fear had pulled her down making it hard to contemplate leaving this room for the moment. Nicky would appear every so often and climb up beside her letting her cuddle him for a while before he went back to play. He didn’t understand what was going on, they hadn’t explained that Daniel was missing just that he might not visit for a while.

“Okay, that’s it,” Debbie announced her presence, “You are leaving this room today. We’re having dinner and you’re joining us.”

“Debbie…”

“He’s just missing,” Debbie cut her off, “We don’t know anything other than that.”

Sha’re shook her head, “I told my mother that for a full year when my father disappeared. He never came back.”

“Listen to me,” Debbie said, “I know you’re upset but you have a son who needs you.”

“I know,” Sha’re whispered before sighing and sat up pulling her knees up to her chin, “I think I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“I’m not sure,” she continued pushing her hand through her hair, “I was tidying up after Daniel’s last visit and I noticed one of the condoms had split.”

“Oh, honey,” Debbie whispered wrapping her arms around her friend, “Have you taken a test?”

Sha’re shook her head, “I’m too scared of the result. Debbie, I raised Nicky alone but that was a totally different situation. I know I’ve been acting like a spoiled child but…I’m so afraid. Daniel told me he loved me but I never told him.”

“That’s understandable,” Debbie soothed, “You’ve been hurt and you were trying to protect yourself.”

Sha’re closed her eyes as she rested her head against her best friend’s shoulder.

“Here’s the plan,” Debbie told her, “We’re going to go downstairs and have dinner then I will go pick up a test. We need to know so that we can start making some decisions on what to do.”

“We?”

Debbie gently brushed a stray curl behind Sha’re’s ear, “You’re not alone. Ever.”

 

Sha’re and Debbie sat on the bed waiting for the two minutes to be up so they could get the result of the test. Actually the two tests Debbie had gotten to make sure they got the right result.

“I don’t know what I want this to say,” Sha’re confessed as she nervously played with the quilt cover, “I’ve dreamt of having a family with Daniel but if he’s never coming back I don’t know if I can.”

“If you’re pregnant then we’ll work it out,” Debbie said, “Mike and I will be with you every step of the way. If Daniel never comes back we will deal. Times up, are you ready?”

Sha’re took a deep breath and nodded. Together they took a test each and looked at the result before swapping them.

Sha’re took a deep breath and felt her tears start to fall as Debbie hugged her.

*********************************************

Daniel stood on the doorstep of his girlfriend’s house relieved to finally be here after spending so long trapped in a world he thought he’d never escape. Jack had called Sha’re letting her know Daniel was safe while he was being tortured by Janet in the name of a post-mission medical. He’d spent every night dreaming of being back with the two most important people in his life and finally here he was. Typically he only had a few days with them before he had to get back to the SGC so he wanted to make the most of it.

He touched the doorbell and let it ring, waiting for a few seconds before he slid his key into the lock and opened the door.

“Sha’re? Nicky?” he called, Jack had told her he was coming so Daniel was confused at how quiet the house was.

As he walked further in Daniel dropped his bag on the couch before heading upstairs, he sighed in relief as he heard Sha’re’s soft voice coming from Nicky’s room. Daniel gently touched the door and opened it, smiling as he saw Sha’re sitting beside Nicky’s bed.

“Uncle Daniel,” Nicky cried happily before starting to cough.

Daniel moved to the little boy’s side, “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

Nicky pouted, “Not well.”

“He is to stay in bed for the next few days,” Sha’re spoke up, her eyes flicking over him as though she didn’t believe he was there, “Now, say goodnight and let him sleep.”

Daniel frowned, a little confused by the coldness of her tone but he ignored it for now as he crouched down next to Nicky’s bed. He hugged the boy tightly not caring that Nicky started to cough and splutter over him.

“I missed you, Uncle Daniel,” Nicky sighed as Daniel helped him lie down, “Why did you have to stay away for so long?”

Daniel stroked the little boy’s hair, feeling the heat of the fever on his skin, “I didn’t mean to be away so long but I had to. I’m back now and tomorrow I’ll make it up to you.”

“‘Kay,” the sleepy murmur came back as the boy slipped into a happy slumber.

Daniel kissed his forehead before covering him and looking up at Sha’re surprised that she didn’t smile back at him but walked out of the room.

 

Sha’re paced the lounge as she waited for Daniel to join her. When Jack had called the relief she’d felt was almost overwhelming but as the time passed between Jack’s call and Daniel arriving all she could think about was how she’d felt these past few months. How scared and alone, how every time the phone or the doorbell rang her heart leaped in a mixture of hope and dread.

“Sha’re?” Daniel’s questioning voice made her turn to where he stood, “I’ve missed you. Both of you,” he moved to her, “I dreamed of you every night.”

Sha’re stepped back as he reached for her seeing the confusion and hurt fill his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked softly.

“Three months,” Sha’re whispered, “Three months, Daniel. I had no idea where you were or if you were even alive. You can’t expect me to just act as though that never happened?”

Daniel frowned, “I’m not but I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“I am,” she said softly, “But I can’t be with you anymore. I can’t live like my mother did. You can use the spare room tonight but I’d prefer if from now on you stay at a hotel.”

Daniel dropped his head and rubbed his eyes, “Sha’re, I love you but what I do is important. You know that. I can’t leave the SGC because I know what’s out there and I want to protect you and Nicky.”

Sha’re felt tears fill her eyes and she turned from him, “Goodnight, Daniel.”

Leaving him in the lounge Sha’re ran upstairs to her room closing it fast so she could let her tears fall. She’d spent years being strong for her son and the last few months holding herself together, now Daniel was safe and in the same house it meant she could let go.

But she couldn’t put herself through anything like that again, she wouldn’t. 

*********************************************

Jack watched his friend open another beer and frowned. Daniel wasn’t a big drinker normally, not because he couldn’t handle it as some people seemed to think, Daniel just didn’t like not being in complete control. Unfortunately right now control was the last thing Daniel had and he’d decided he may as well just go the whole hog.

“Daniel,” Jack said softly, “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

The glare he received back didn’t really worry Jack, Daniel wasn’t a mean drunk he just had a tendency to either sing or start arguing a point with no one about something only he understood.

“No.”

“Daniel, she’ll come around,” Jack said knowing it sounded completely stupid but since Daniel had appeared at his door two hours before devastated that Sha’re had dumped him Jack had no idea what else to say.

Daniel let out a snort, “Yeah because there’s no chance I’m not going to get trapped somewhere for months on end again or even killed some day.”

Daniel took another swig from the bottle, “It‘s for the best, Jack. Sha’re doesn’t need the crap that comes with me and the Ring of Death I opened.”

“Daniel…”

“At least I’ll still see her,” he sighed sadly, “And Nicky. Even if I can’t be with her it’s the most I can hope for.”

 

Debbie wrapped her arm around her friend once she’d sent the boys outside to play. She’d come over as soon as her friend had called, “What did you do?” looking into Sha’re’s dark eyes Debbie sighed, “Sha’re, why?”

“I can’t be my mother,” Sha’re whispered sadly, “I can’t sit here waiting for him to come back.”

“He did come back,” Debbie reminded her.

“What about the next time?” Sha’re snapped quickly swiping at her eyes to stop her tears.

Debbie gently rubbed her friend’s back, “Next time? Daniel doesn’t exactly have the most high risk job working as a translator in Colorado.”

Sha’re wanted to scream, to tell her friend exactly what Daniel did but she knew she couldn’t, “He works with the military and goes out of the country all the time to places he could be killed.”

“So, that’s it?” Debbie asked, she nodded to where Sha’re’s son played with her own, “you’re going to cut him out of your life and Nicky’s.”

“Of course not,” Sha’re snapped shocked her friend would suggest this; “I won’t deprive Nicky of his uncle. It just means when Daniel comes he stays in a hotel again.”

Debbie sighed, “He will notice that things are different.”

Looking away Sha’re said nothing else, just watching her son as he played making Debbie lean back in the couch with a grimace.

*********************************************

“My plane was cancelled,” Daniel told Sha’re, “The next one means I’d get there and have to turn around again. I have a mission so I’ll come next week. If that’s okay?”

“Of course,” she replied, letting out a soft sigh, “I’ll let Nicky know.”

“Can I talk to him myself?” Daniel asked, annoyance filling his voice.

“He’s staying at Debbie and Mike’s tonight,” Sha’re explained, “They’re at the cinema just now.” Sha’re heard him sigh slightly, “Daniel, I have to go. I have things to do.”

“Sure,” Daniel said shortly, all their conversations recently were like this sharp and to the point, “I’ll see you next week.”

As he hung up Sha’re let out a long annoyed moan. The past few months had been tense between them but she made sure their contact was as little as possible. She only saw him when he picked up and dropped off Nicky, who she knew was finding it a little confusing that his Mom and Uncle Daniel were not as friendly as they once were but at least he wasn’t asking where his uncle Daniel was all the time now. Checking her watch Sha’re knew she would have to wait at least another hour before she could call and ask Debbie to take Nicky for the rest of tomorrow while Sha’re went for her Spa day.

As she was about to sit down to read her book someone rang her doorbell, she at least knew that it wasn’t going to be someone telling her Daniel was missing again. Opening the door Sha’re stared in amazement at who was standing there.

“Hi, honey,” her father said softly, “Aren’t you inviting me in?”

 

“Dad?”

Sha’re could only stand and stare at the man standing outside her door. Adam Dennison had disappeared over six years ago and suddenly he was standing acting as though nothing had happened.

“Sha’re, can I come in?” Adam asked again, “Or do I have to stand here all night?”

Still stunned Sha’re stepped back allowing him into the house. As she closed the door she stood and watched him looking around her home.

“Dad, where the hell have you been for six years?” Sha’re snapped angrily, “You can’t just appear here and pretend nothing has happened. Aren’t you even going to ask about Mom?”

Adam moved to her and hugged his daughter tightly, “I know about your mother. And I wish I could have been there for you but it was impossible.”

“Impossible?” anger blazed through Sha’re as she pulled away from him, “Six years, six years, Dad. Where have you been? What have you being doing? What was so important that you missed your own wife’s funeral?”

Adam shook his head, “I can’t tell you.”

“Of course not,” she snapped pushing her hand through her hair, with a sigh Sha’re dropped into a seat.

Adam sat beside her and she studied her adoptive father, he looked older his salt and pepper hair was now completely white with his skin paler than ever before. Sha’re was relieved that Nicky wasn’t here, she couldn’t face that meeting tonight.

“I was actually expecting to find David here,” Adam spoke up breaking through her musings, “Are you house-sitting?”

Sha’re dropped her eyes, “No. David and Therese died almost five years ago. They left me the house so I could raise Nicky here.”

“Nicky?”

Sha’re reached out and picked up the picture of Nicky that was sitting beside the couch, “Here. He’s five. He is the light of my life, Dad. And now I guess he has a grandfather.”

 

Adam sat drinking the tea his daughter had made studying her as she sat nervously across from him.

“Did David find his brother?” he asked as he studied the photograph of Sha’re’s friends beside the one of her adopted son.

Sha’re dropped her eyes sadly for a moment before shaking her head, “No. But I found him.”

“That’s wonderful,” Adam smiled at her, “So since we can’t find anything else to talk about just now, why don’t you tell me about him.”

Sha’re took a deep breath and started talking about Daniel.

“You care about him?” Adam asked as she hesitated during her story.

“I do,” she sighed, “It’s complicated, Dad. Daniel is a wonderful man and he adores Nicky, he loves me but…”

“But?”

“Let’s just say I chased him away,” she sighed, “He comes and sees Nicky as often as he can but we’re no longer talking.”

Adam reached out and squeezed her hand, “I’m sorry, Sha’re.”

“It’s nothing,” she sighed, “So where have you been, Dad?”

Adam took a deep breath, “I’ve been trying to find out about you actually. About where you came from.”

“Dad?”

“And I’ve found something,” he grinned at her, “Honey, I need you to come with me just now. I know its short notice but what I’ve found won’t stay hidden for long.”

Sha’re stared at him, she knew she couldn’t tell him that she knew Abydos was gone, “Okay,” she agreed, whatever he had she would look at and then come home where she could introduce him to his grandson, “I need to call Debbie and ask her to watch Nicky for a few days.”

*********************************************

Consciousness filtered into Sha’re’s mind as she groggily opened her eyes and looked around. She tried to capture her memories of how she got here and what happened.

“Dad,” she whispered, she knew he’d been with her, “Dad?”

Silence answered her and Sha’re rubbed her eyes trying to find the energy to wake up properly. As the room came into focus she found she was lying on a platform against a wall with a large entrance just across from her.

Sha’re managed to sit up fighting against the wave of nausea that hit her. Taking several deep breaths she managed to focus and thankfully the nausea settled although her head still felt like it was going to lift off at any minute. Finally she managed to pull herself to her feet and walked to the exit hoping to find her father, she cried out as the field appeared from nowhere repelling her back into the room and onto the floor.

“Well,” a deep resonate voice came from above her; “You are awake finally.”

Looking up Sha’re stared, “Dad?” She gasped as his eyes glowed with a golden light and she knew what was happening, “No. Ra.”

“I am not Ra,” he told her, “He was murdered several years ago by your friend Daniel Jackson. I am Ho’ol. When I learned of a long lost brother from this host then it became clear I would have bait for the trap but you, you are so much better.”

“I want to talk to my father,” Sha’re demanded as she pulled herself to her feet.

Ho’ol laughed, “Nothing of the host survives.”

“I don’t believe that,” she replied.

Ho’ol laughed again before he turned and left her alone in the cell. She was bait.

 

Sha’re sat on the bunk waiting. Relief filled her that she hadn’t let Nicky meet the man she thought was her father and that Nicky was safe with Debbie. Although the memories were faint she did remember the fear of the creature that had oppressed the world she’d been born on. Ra, the name had always sent shivers down her spine as a child - it still did. She’d been in the third grade and her teacher announced the project for the semester was Ancient Egypt. Sha’re would never forget the panic attack she’d had when the symbol of Ra had been uncovered, the overwhelming fear she couldn’t control had left her sobbing in her mother’s arms for hours. Sha’re let out a soft cry of shock as she felt the room shift slightly wincing as she almost fell off her seat.

Footsteps started towards her and Sha’re swallowed hard as she knew they were coming for her.

The guards dragged Sha’re as she fought against them, Ho’ol sat on the throne watching her with a smile.

“You are beautiful,” he mused as she was forced to her knees in front of the throne, “It is a pity to waste you.”

He turned to one of the servants standing with his head bowed, “Do we have a child ready?”

“Not yet, my Lord,” the servant replied, “There will be one ready in a few days.”

Ho’ol smiled, “Excellent. Place her in the cell. My daughter will have a new host very soon.”

*********************************************

Daniel was in a foul mood and had been since they’d left Earth. The others knew the reason why and were avoiding talking about it with him. They were hoping this would be a quick mission so they could get back to Earth and he could go see his nephew.

“So,” Daniel said as he followed Jacob through the corridors, “What is this Gould up to that the Tok’ra are so interested in?”

“Ho’ol is trying to take over some of Apophis former strongholds,” Jacob told him, “We need you to make sure the talisman he’s claiming grants him the right is real.”

“Sounds fun,” he murmured moving forward to join Teal’c.

Jacob turned to his daughter bemused at the archaeologist’s sullen demeanour since they’d rendezvoused with him, “Is he okay?”

“He didn’t get to see Nicky this week,” she explained, “Plus he and Sha’re broke up a few week ago.”

“You’re kidding,” Jacob frowned, “When we met her she was crazy about him.”  
Sam shrugged, “We don’t ask.”

 

Daniel stopped as Teal’c held up his hand; he nodded moving so he could see what was coming. Two Jaffa were headed their way dragging someone between them and as Daniel saw who it was anger then panic filled him.

“Sha’re?”

Teal’c grabbed his shoulder stopping him from moving as they watched the woman he loved being dragged through the corridors of a Gould ship. Teal’c tapped his arm and as he glanced over his friend motioned him to use his zat at his signal. Licking his lips hoping to calm himself Daniel waited until Teal’c nodded, at the sign they moved from their hiding place and fired quickly at the two guards. Sha’re jumped in shock as the men dragging her through the corridors suddenly cried out and fell to the ground. Relief covered her face as Daniel ran to her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Daniel demanded the moment he reached her, “Tell me Nicky isn’t with you?”

“Daniel,” Sam tried to stop him.

“How did you get here?” he continued to yell at her, “Do you have any idea…”

“Daniel,” Sam snapped this time, “Stop it.”

Daniel glared at her before he turned back and saw Sha’re properly, her brown eyes were filled with pain and fear, they were red-rimmed and her cheeks stained with tears. His anger melted away to worry and quickly pulled her to him.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed as he wrapped his arm around her, “I’m so sorry. Tell me what happened?”

“I thought he’d come home,” Sha’re whispered, “I thought he’d…he was…”

“Who?” Daniel asked.

Sha’re looked up at him, “My father.”

“Your father?” Daniel asked confused.

“He is like Ra now,” Sha’re tried to explain, “He is…”

“Goa’uld,” Teal’c finished for her as he pushed them to start moving.

Daniel grabbed Sha’re and pulled her into the corner, he had one arm wrapped around her waist while he placed his hand against her mouth.

“Sh,” he murmured in her ear as they watched the Gould stalk through the corridors.

Daniel could feel Sha’re sag against him as the Gould came into their view, he recognised him instantly as Sha’re’s father. Although he’d never met him in person Daniel had read enough of Adam Dennison’s work and attended a few lectures so he could recognise him on sight.

“Find her,” Ho’ol snarled, “I want her found now.”

Daniel held Sha’re tighter as she shivered especially as the Gould stood directly in front of them. After a few seconds he moved away and Daniel relaxed his grip on her.

“Okay,” Daniel murmured softly, “We’re going to head back to the ship. You have to run and no matter what happens you can’t turn back. Okay?”

Sha’re nodded.

“He’s not going to get you,” Daniel assured her, “I promise.”

“He doesn’t want me,” Sha’re told him, “He wants you. He said I’m the bait.”

“He’s not getting either of us,” Daniel replied, “Come on.”

 

Jacob led the team plus Sha’re back to the ship, Sha’re’s hand gripped Daniel’s arm as they ran. She was trying hard to keep calm; at least until they were safe then she would panic.

“Halt,” Ho’ol’s resonate voice came from in front of them.

Sha’re felt Daniel push her so he was behind him as he raised the strange weapon he had.

“Dr Jackson,” the Goa’uld said, “Surrender to me and I shall allow your friends to go free.”

Sha’re held tighter onto Daniel’s arm.

“Yeah, right,” Daniel called back, as Jaffa appeared behind Ho’ol.

“You have no way to get to your vessel without my generous offer,” Ho’ol told him.

Daniel glanced at Sam who raised an eyebrow at him, “How about we try.”

Sha’re watched in amazement as the team managed to take out all the guards quickly without any of them being hurt. Ho’ol looked enraged as he realised his Jaffa were no longer there, raising his hand Sha’re saw the orange jewel on his palm begin to glow.

Daniel suddenly fired his strange weapon and Sha’re gasped as blue light danced around Ho’ol as he cried out.

“Sha’re,” her father’s voice came, “I’m sorry.”

“Daddy?” she whispered, without thought she ran to him hearing Daniel swear slightly, “Dad?”

Crouching beside him she saw that it was her father staring back at her.

“Go,” he told her, his voice shaking with pain, “You have to leave here. He is coming back and I can’t stop him.”

Sha’re felt her tears slide down her cheeks, “I can’t leave you here.”

“Take her,” Adam ordered Daniel as he crouched beside her, “Make her leave.”

“Sha’re, we have to go,” Daniel gripped her arm trying to move her.

“I’m not leaving him,” she cried.

“Go,” Adam cried as his hand moved against his will towards the weapon lying near him.

Daniel grabbed Sha’re around her waist throwing her round and covering her with his body as Teal’c fired killing the Goa’uld and host.

“Dad?” Sha’re cried as Daniel released her, “No. Dad.”

 

Daniel wanted to be able to comfort the distraught woman but he had no time as he heard the ominous sound of several Jaffa coming their way.

“Daniel, get her to the ship,” Jacob ordered, “And get it ready to go.”

Nodding quickly at the former General Daniel grabbed Sha’re’s arm and yanked her away from the body of her father knowing that Jacob would fire the zat once more and disintegrate the body so Ho’ol could never rise again. Sha’re fought against him but Daniel managed to get her moving. Making it to the ship Daniel pulled her inside and sat her down.

“I’m sorry but we have to leave now,” he cupped her cheek, “Stay here.”

Daniel ran into the cockpit and started the ship’s engines waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

“Daniel, we’re in,” Jacob yelled, “Go.”

As Daniel lifted the vessel into the air Jacob appeared beside him and took the other seat as they broke out of the atmosphere before they jumped to hyperspace.

*********************************************

Daniel let out a long breath of relief as Jacob announced they were safe. Leaning back in the pilot’s seat Daniel glanced over to the rest of his team making sure they were alright. Sam and Teal’c were both exhausted looking but everyone was fine.

“It’ll take about a day before we reach a planet with a Stargate,” Jacob told them, “Or two days directly to Earth. Any preferences?”

“Stargate,” Daniel said instantly, “I want to get Sha’re home as fast as possible.”

Jacob nodded in understanding, “I’ll set course now. There are supplies in the back, there should be some blankets there too.”

“Thank you,” Daniel sighed.

Heading to the back of the ship Daniel found a blanket, some food and water before he went to check on their passenger. Sha’re was sitting huddled in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chest as tears slid silently down her cheeks. Daniel sat at her side wrapping the blanket around her shoulders; he could see her shivering as she stared blankly ahead.

“Here,” Daniel placed the canteen to her lips, “You need to drink.”

He watched as she automatically sipped the cool clean water without a word making sure she drank enough before he set the canteen down and returned his attention to her.

“Sha’re,” Daniel touched her cheek turning her to look at him, “I’m so sorry. I wish I could have done more. I wish I could have saved him.”

“He left us six years ago,” Sha’re’s voice was barely above a whisper and filled with sorrow, “I don’t think I ever stopped hoping he’d come home one day. And when he did, no matter how angry I was at him I wanted to let Nicky have a grandfather. Now that’s not going to happen.”

Daniel slid his arm around her, pulling her close as more tears fell. He closed his eyes knowing that he was a horrible person for being happy that he could hold her. Caught in his own thoughts Daniel almost missed the soft whisper.

“I miss you.”

Daniel gently stroked her hair, “I’ve been right where you left me.”

Sha’re pulled away and looked up at him sadness filling her dark eyes, “I messed this up, didn’t I?”

Daniel gave a slight shrug not wanting to say what he was thinking on that subject, he’d been miserable since she’d broken up with him and hated that they could barely stay in the same room for more than ten minutes without it becoming exceedingly tense.

Sha’re dropped her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back up at him, “When you were missing I was so afraid, Daniel. I couldn’t bear to think what my life would be like if you weren’t there anymore. I’d lost my father or at least thought I had the same way, he just went missing.” She stopped and Daniel could see she was building herself up to say something so he waited until she was ready to speak. Silence filled the small room and Sha’re pulled the blanket tighter around herself before she looked up at him again, “When you were missing I thought I was pregnant.”

“What?”

“I was afraid that I would be and you wouldn’t come back,” she continued anguished, “But I was even more afraid that I wasn’t and I would lose my last connection to you. I love you, Daniel and I’ve been so afraid that I pushed you away.”

Gently Daniel caught her chin lifting her face up so he could look into her eyes, “I love you too. And I want to be with you forever. Will you let me?”

Sha’re kissed him, her arms moved around his neck pulling him as close as she could get him. As they parted Sha’re rested her head on his shoulder as he held her.

“Marry me,” Daniel whispered as he stroked her neck with his fingertips, as she jerked away and looked up at him he shrugged, “Not exactly the way I was going to ask,” Daniel gave another shrug, “I’d planned on having you and Nicky come to Colorado for Christmas so he could see the snow, on Christmas Eve after he went to bed we would sit in front of a roaring fire and I would give you the ring.”

“How long were you planning that?” Sha’re asked feeling the heat of a blush on her cheeks.

“Since the two weeks I spent with you,” he confessed, “And I haven’t bought a ring, it was my mothers’.”

“Oh,” was all she could manage.

Daniel dropped a soft kiss onto her hair, “You haven’t answered me.”

“Are you serious?” Sha’re asked with hope in her eyes.

“Completely.”

 

Daniel gently stroked Sha’re’s arm as she slept cuddled up against him, thinking over the previous day and everything she’d witnessed including losing her father for the second time.

He knew it was possibly the worst timing in the world to propose to her while she was in shock and grieving but it had slipped out.

Daniel had spent a lot of time planning on how to ask her that question, even after she’d pushed him away and in a Tel’tac after running from a Gould was never in there. She hadn’t answered him yet but cuddled close in silence until she fell asleep.

“Daniel,” Jacob called softly motioning him over.

Sha’re shifted slightly with a sigh as Daniel moved away from her but she didn’t wake up. Impulsively he pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving to join Jacob.

“Is she okay?” Jacob asked as they moved into the other room.

Daniel shrugged, “I don’t know but I guess only time will tell.”

“Have you told her?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “A long time ago but yes, I reminded her I love her.”

*********************************************

Jack sat staring at the computer wondering when SG1 would make their call so he could go home and get some sleep. He needed to make sure his team were safe before he could relax. Checking the clock Jack decided if they hadn’t called in ten minutes he was heading to the commissary for chocolate cake. Megan kept him a stash for days like these.

Just as he had decided to move the sound of the Gate made him sigh in relief and he jumped up as the alarms started to sound.

“It’s an SG1 signal,” Walter said the moment Jack entered the control room.

“They’re coming back?” Jack murmured before shrugging, “Open the Iris.”

Watching the centre of Gate spin away revealing the blue water Jack frowned as Sam and Teal’c walked through followed by Daniel and an unexpected guest followed finally by Jacob.

“Sha’re?” Jack asked as he entered the Gateroom to greet his team plus Daniel’s ex-girlfriend.

The young woman looked up at him, her eyes were slightly glazed and Jack could see she was in shock. As Jacob joined him he gave a quick nod.

“Daniel, take her to the infirmary,” Jack ordered, “We’ll catch up after.”

Daniel nodded his arm wrapped around Sha’re’s waist as he guided her down to the infirmary, once they were out of the room Jack turned to the others.

“What the hell happened?”

 

Janet watched Daniel as he walked Sha’re to one of the beds in the corner. Jack had called down to warn her so she ready for their unexpected guest. Janet had liked Sha’re when she’d met the young woman but when she’d unceremoniously dumped Daniel after he’d been missing for those horrible three months Sam and Janet’s opinion of her dropped considerably. It wasn’t hard to see how badly the break up had affected Daniel, he’d returned to his old working patterns which was not helped by the fact the person who used to force him away from work was now in charge and working just as long hours. But watching him now Janet could clearly see Daniel was just as in love with her as he’d been from practically day one.

“Okay,” Janet said smartly as she walked over to them, “Sha’re, nice to see you again. You’ve already been through this once before so you know the routine. Daniel?”

“I’m staying,” he stated, his eyes filled with determination.

Janet nodded, the blank look in Sha’re’s eyes worried her already but she decided to start with the usual checks.

 

Daniel watched Sha’re as she answered Janet’s questions in a soft monotone. She’d been silent since she’d woken in the ship just resting against him as they moved through the Gate and the base. He wasn’t sure how to feel right now. She’d told him she loved him but Daniel wasn’t sure if he could believe her. Daniel knew how situations like the one they’d just been in heightened emotions, he was sure that was why things had failed originally because of how they’d come together. They’d slept together for the first time after she’d been abducted, he should have known that it wouldn’t last and letting this situation start the pattern again was stupid. The problem was Daniel loved her.

“Daniel, the General wants you and Sha’re in the conference room,” Janet interrupted his thoughts.

Looking up he nodded smartly and turned to Sha’re, “Come on. Once we tell Jack what happened we can go get something to eat.”

“And I can call Nicky?”

Daniel squeezed her hand, “Of course.”

*********************************************

“Debbie, I’m fine,” Sha’re told her friend as she sat curled up on Daniel’s couch wearing a pair of his sweats with his University Of Chicago T-shirt, “I’m sorry I left with just the cryptic message but it was important and I couldn’t explain. I’ll be home in a few days”

“Sha’re, what exactly have you been doing?” Debbie demanded.

Taking a deep breath Sha’re sighed, “It was about my father.”

“What?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Sha’re continued, wishing she didn’t have to lie to her friend like this but there was no way she could explain exactly what had happened besides Debbie would never believe her even if she could, “But for a while I thought he might actually be alive.”

“And?” Debbie demanded when Sha’re paused.

“It was false alarm,” Sha’re whispered sadly, “Just someone trying to get money out of me. Thankfully I ran into some friends who helped.”

“So where are you?” Debbie asked worriedly.

Sha’re took another breath, “I’m in Colorado. Specifically,” she got in before her friend could say anything, “I’m at Daniel’s.”

“What?”

“It was Daniel and his friends who helped,” Sha’re sighed, “Please don’t say anything just now, Debbie. I just need to talk to Nicky.”

“Hold on,” her friend said.

Sha’re sighed closing her eyes for a second smiling as the voice came over the phone to her.

“Mommy?”

“Hi, baby,” Sha’re smiled happy to hear his voice, “Are you being a good boy?”

“I am,” he said eagerly, “Auntie Debbie made us ‘ghettti for dinner. Are you coming home soon?”

“In a few days,” she promised him, “I had some things to do and I came to see your Uncle Daniel.”

“Are you still mad at him?” the question made her wince especially as Daniel chose that moment to arrive with the tea he’d been making.

“I’m not mad at your uncle Daniel,” she replied seeing Daniel smile at her, “Do you want to talk to him.”

At his affirmative cry Sha’re handed the phone to Daniel.

“Hey kiddo,” Daniel said as he took the call, “I will bring your mom home in a few days and we can do something fun.”

“Disneyland?”

“I’ll talk to your mom,” he promised, “Now be good for Debbie.”

“I promise,” Nicky said.

Daniel handed the phone back to Sha’re so she could say goodbye to her son. As she hung up the phone Sha’re closed her eyes and let out a long sigh of relief.

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Daniel asked as he searched for a topic of conversation since they were avoiding everything that had been said on the ship.

“Pizza would be nice,” Sha’re smiled at him.

Daniel reached out and smiled as she handed him the phone, he quickly ordered two pizzas and some sides before dropping it back down.

“What?” he asked at her amused look.

“That is on your speed dial?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Before I met you there were many more takeout places.”

Sha’re laughed before sighing softly, “We should probably talk about what happened when we were…what I said…what you said…”

As she trailed off Daniel smiled, “I know but I don’t want us to do what we did last time and rush into things.”

“We didn’t rush into things,” Sha’re told him, “Daniel, please understand that when you disappeared all I could think of was how the same thing happened with my father, how my Mom spent so long waiting for him to come home again and he never did.”

Daniel stared at her for a few moments taking this in before he spoke again, “I came back.”

Sha’re nodded, “And when Jack called me telling me you were safe I wanted to make him transport me directly to the SGC so I could hold you but the longer it was until I saw you…I don’t know what happened I saw you and I pulled away. I’ve always done it.”

Daniel reached out and drew his fingers across her brow, “You don’t have to anymore.”

Sha’re closed her eyes and moved closer to him, “I love you, Daniel. I do and I want to be brave enough to let you in. But sometimes I feel I lose everyone I love.”

“Your dad.”

“And my mom and my family on Abydos,” she continued for him, “And David and Therese.”

Daniel rested his forehead against hers, “I’ve lost everyone too but I am willing to open myself up to it again because you are worth it.”

Sha’re looked into his deep blue eyes, “The question you asked, I don’t want to give an answer just now. Will you ask again?”

Daniel grinned at her, “I will,” he promised before he kissed her.


End file.
